dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Ranger
Rangers have an affinity for open terrain and wildlife and are often used as independent scouts and militias. They use the environment to their advantage and can bring wild animals to attack their enemies. Ranger is a specialization of the rogue class. Rangers in Thedas Ranger: The Class Specialization benefits for Ranger: +1 constitution, +5 nature resistance Ranger Specific Talents Summon Wolf (Wolf - Master Ranger: Blight Wolf) *Required Level: 7 *Cost: 0 *Upkeep:50 *Fatigue: 10 *Range: No *Cooldown (sec): 60 *Area of Effect (ft): 0 The ranger calls a great forest wolf to fight alongside the party. Ability: Howl- Lower the Defense of all enemies around the wolf. Summon Bear (Black Bear - Master Ranger: Great Bear) *Required Level: 8 *Cost: 0 *Upkeep:50 *Fatigue: 5 *Range: No *Cooldown (sec): 90 *Area of Effect (ft): 0 The ranger calls a powerful bear to fight alongside the party. Ability: Slam- if hits it is a critical hit and has a chance to knock down the enemy. Summon Spider (Giant Spider - Master Ranger: Poisonous Spider) *Required Level: 10 *Cost: 0 *Upkeep:50 *Fatigue: 5 *Range: No *Cooldown (sec): 120 *Area of Effect (ft): 0 The ranger calls a large spider to fight alongside the party. Ability: Spit Poison and Web. Web will immobilise an enemy for a time. Master Ranger *Required Level: 12 *Cost: Passive *Upkeep: N/A *Fatigue: N/A *Range: No *Cooldown (sec): N/A *Area of Effect (ft): N/A The ranger has learned to summon stronger companion animals. Animals summoned by a Master Ranger are significantly more powerful in combat than their normal counterparts. Notes It is possible to utilize all of the pet's abilities as though they were a party member via tactics - the only way to do this is by clicking the "1 tactics slot added" notification upon summoning. The wolf has Dread Howl, Overwhelm, Shred, and Howl, and will use them via the tactics, effectively giving you another Mabari. The Bear and Spider have many extra skills available in the tactics screen as well (including overwhelm). The tactics cannot be saved or accessed at any other time other than when first summoned though! This makes it rather tedious (especially since the summons disappear with every area transition without a special mod) but extremely useful in more difficult situations. The biggest disadvantages are that, unless you have a mod opening max tactics slots, only one tactic will be available. Further, the tactics page for the summon can ONLY be accessed upon summoning it. You cannot access it any way other than clicking on the "1 tactics slot added" notification. Don't miss your opportunity! Note: The tactics on summons is NOT a bug or exploit... Exploit It is possible to summon multiple pets provided you have enough stamina. Note that none of these methods work on the Xbox360 and the PS3 versions. As the game engine does not properly support more than 1 summon per character, multiple summons do not retain full functionality. Firstly, you will be unable to manually use skills from them (when you select them, the skills are grayed out, and say "Only main character is active while in camp"). Secondly NONE of their portraits will be shown on the top left hand side of the screen. If you want to select them, you must do so manually by left clicking on them. However, the "Select Entire Party" button still selects them as per normal. This also makes it more difficult to monitor their health and stamina status. To do this start summoning and instantly click on the next summon. It is only possible to have 2 summons out at a time using this method. Prior to patch 1.02a, it was also possible (Using Revival) to have all 3 summoned at once. Summon all 3 in sequence, and the previous animal will die as the next is summoned. Use Revival on the spot they died, and they will return to life, giving you 3 pets. Unlocking You can buy the manual at the shop in the party camp (~15 Gold). Once unlocked, any specialization applies to all playthroughs, so you can save, purchase, use, load and have it unlocked for free. Notable Ranger Teyrna Eleanor Cousland, a temporary companion in the Human Noble origin, is a ranger. Reference Dragon Age: Origins - PRIMA Official Strategy Guide Category:Classes